mcfly's frist Christmas together
by madbob
Summary: well every Christmas mcfly visit ther family but tom and danny whanted to spend it together so dougie and harry tag along but why is harry so anger ? pudd/tom and danny lol don't know the thingy for them...p.s. my first story so tell me if you like it ok?
1. Chapter 1

(Opens at Danny Jones' place).

Danny: Aww! Boring!

(Tom enters the room)

Danny: Ya need help with that, mate? (Seeing Tom with a bunch of boxes)

Tom: Nah, I got it. Thanks.

(Tom sets them by the tree)

Tom: So... Your family is ok with you spending Christmas with me and the rest of the guys?

(Danny grabs Tom from behind, scaring him a little)

Tom: Hey!

Danny: Hahaha! Even if they weren't, I'd still spend Christmas with you.

(Tom spins around, hugs Danny and closes in for a kiss, but is interrupted)

Harry: Ahh! Fuck, Dougie! What did you do that for?

Dougie: What? Fuck you! It's not like I meant to drop the presents!

Harry: God, mate! You're a bloody git!

(Harry slams the door, leaving Dougie to pick the presents outside)

Tom: Hey!

Harry: What?

Tom: You should help him! What's up with you?

Danny: Yeah, mate. For the past week you've been a bit of an arse to Dougie.

(Harry gives off an angry feeling)

Harry: Whatever, you wouldn't understand!

(He runs off to help Dougie)

Tom: What's up his arse?

Danny: Whatever. Now, where were we?


	2. Chapter 2

(Opens later that night. Everyone is in the living room watching 'A Charlie Brown Christmas' in their regular sitting arrangements: Tom and Danny cuddling, Harry and Dougie sitting next to each other)

Tom: Aww! Come on, Charlie!

Danny: Mate, you take this movie way too serious.

Dougie: Hahaha!

Tom: Hey! (making a pouting face)

Dougie: You know the only reason he said that, was too see you pouting, right?

Danny: Oh, no! I've been found out!

Everyone: Hahahaha!

(Dougie's phone rings)

Dougie: Oh, it's my girlfriend! I have to get this!

(Harry gives him a pissed look, which confuses the shit out of him, so Dougie just gets up and goes to the other room)

Tom: What's with that look?

Harry: He... deserves better than her.

Tom: Wha—

(Tom is cut off by some yelling. Then it stops and Dougie enters the room crying)

Tom: What's wrong?

Dougie: Sh... She... She dumped ...me.

(He cries even more. Harry gets up and hugs him)

Dougie: Y... you... told me she... was no good! I'm sorry I didn't believe you.

Harry: No, mate. I should be the sorry one.

Tom: Come on, Danny. Let them have a moment alone.

Danny: Aww! I don't want to!

Tom: I'll let you play with _it_.

Danny: Really? You'll let me play with _it_?

Tom: Yup! My... new yo-yo!

Danny: Awesome!

(Opens later that night. Everyone is in the living room watching 'A Charlie Brown Christmas' in their regular sitting arrangements: Tom and Danny cuddling, Harry and Dougie sitting next to each other)

Tom: Aww! Come on, Charlie!

Danny: Mate, you take this movie way too serious.

Dougie: Hahaha!

Tom: Hey! (making a pouting face)

Dougie: You know the only reason he said that, was too see you pouting, right?

Danny: Oh, no! I've been found out!

Everyone: Hahahaha!

(Dougie's phone rings)

Dougie: Oh, it's my girlfriend! I have to get this!

(Harry gives him a pissed look, which confuses the shit out of him, so Dougie just gets up and goes to the other room)

Tom: What's with that look?

Harry: He... deserves better than her.

Tom: Wha—

(Tom is cut off by some yelling. Then it stops and Dougie enters the room crying)

Tom: What's wrong?

Dougie: Sh... She... She dumped ...me.

(He cries even more. Harry gets up and hugs him)

Dougie: Y... you... told me she... was no good! I'm sorry I didn't believe you.

Harry: No, mate. I should be the sorry one.

Tom: Come on, Danny. Let them have a moment alone.

Danny: Aww! I don't want to!

Tom: I'll let you play with _it_.

Danny: Really? You'll let me play with _it_?

Tom: Yup! My... new yo-yo!

Danny: Awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

(Opens at the living room. Tom and Danny have left, Dougie is still crying and Harry is trying to comfort him)

Harry: Hey, now. She's not worth all this crying, ok?

Dougie: Yeah... I guess.

Harry: See? You'll be fine.

(He squeezes Dougie)

Dougie: Yeah... Yeah! I'll be fine. I mean, I still have you, right?

Harry: You'll always have me, mate.

(He gives Dougie a huge smile)

Dougie: I think I lo—

(Danny and Tom enter the room)

Danny: Oi, Dougie! Mate, you ok?

Tom: Do you feel ok, now?

Dougie: Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks.

(He gives them a smile)

Tom: (Yawns) Yeah... I'm going to hit the hay.

Danny: Yeah, me too.

Tom: You better not keep me up all night.

Danny: Awww, Tom!

Tom: Hmm... fine.

Danny: Yay!

Tom: But you have to let me sleep tomorrow, so I can be ready for Christmas.

Harry and Dougie: Yeah... We don't want to know.

Tom: Yeah... Goodnight!

(Tom grabs Danny's hand and runs off to Danny's room)

Harry: O... k?

Dougie: What?

Harry: Yeah... So what were you going to say?

Dougie: Hmm... I think I lo—

me: hi thank you for reading! and i'd like to thank my super awesome "beta tester" kbeto! thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

(open's living room)

harry:soo... what is it

dougie: i... love...her still

(he berst into tears)

harry: ahhh! your such an idot!

dougie: but...huh... what?

harry: god! nevermind you could never understand!

(he left dougie there to sulk alone)

danny: hay... mate why are crying in my living room?

dougie: i told harry i still have feeling's for "her" and he yelled at me!

(began to cry more)

danny:oi mate i think he...lik- no he most likely love's you.

dougie:and what makes you think that?

danny:well he look's at you the same way i look at tom. with the eye's of a man who is in love..

dougie:but your the dumb one?

danny: uuuuu ya! but you have to tell harry how you feel or you will only hert him more.

dougie:but...i dont know how i feel...i mean we always joke around...

danny:oi mate just tell him you love him.

dougie:wwwhat?

danny:well if you can't then you know it's not love...

dougie:ooooo your good.

danny: ya i know! oo hay i got to go tom will think i fell in the tolet agen.

dougie:and you fuvked up the moment.

danny: and thats why i'm the dumb one bye good night!

dougie:night...

(danny leves dougie and dougie starts to think realy hard about what was gust seid exsept the toliet part)

me: ok the only reson i keep wrighting was bruna soo thank you! and i need help with the last ch soo help!p.s. ya i know crapy spelling sorry/and sorry a tad short lol


	5. Chapter 5

(opens on dougie asleep on the couch and harry enters room)

harry:ha... he fell asleep... fuck he's cute

dougie:ha...harry... (sleep talking)

harry:dougie?

dougie:mmm... oo hi harry.

(he sit's up)

harry:umm...i'm-

dougie: i think i love you!

harry:what?

dougie:i've been thinking and i ...lo- love you.

(harry picked him up and spun around)

harry:wooohooo!

(danny nad tom ran down to see whats going on)

tom:what the hell are you too doing!

harry:oooo... hay tom...sorry.

(he set dougie down and he was bluching)

me: hmmm... ya i'm thinking of quiting hehe i just suck at this story so ir you want i could send you all i got and you do what ever you want with it if any one whants it!


	6. Chapter 6

(opens the room where dougie and harry where talking)

dougie: I love you... and I cant believe I didn't see it before...your always there for me.. your sweet and funny and make me really happy..

harry: I love you too you super cute dork!

Dougie: I'm being serious!

Harry: so am I. I've loved you for a vary long time and you can't imagine how good it feels to know you love me back! Its amazing!

Dougie: umm..harry will..you.. kis- (he's cut off by harry kissing him)

harry: baby i'd love to stay up but its late..

(dougie just kisses him again then cuddles up to him and falls asleep)

harry: you most definitely are the love of my life.

(Christmas day. The boys are sitting around the tree.)

harry: dougie! Open mine!

dougie: (giggles) ok ok!

(he opens a huge box only to find a small box and a letter. He opens the letter. His eyes grow wide he quickly opens the box. He quickly terns to harry crying and gives him a huge kiss)

danny: what I miss? (he looks at the note and it simply says:

your my one true love and I will always love you and to show you...i want you to be mine forever. Will you give me that honor?)

the end~


	7. im back

Hay! Madbob^.^ please don't hate me..T.T I've failed you all..

If you want me to actually updating I'll start again (but I've changed soooo much my style may be different) i was going through some hard core stuff but if you'll have me I'm back


End file.
